


Showers of Glitter and Blood

by Sweatypuppy



Series: WWE Sparkleverse [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Demons, F/M, Gift Fic, Implied Noncon, magic sorta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 15,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatypuppy/pseuds/Sweatypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The daughters of the Undertaker find out a lot about each other and themselves that they never would've imagined, while falling in love and finding a light in the darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, really quick.
> 
> Told in Leneah's (AKA The Risen Devil) point of view. Kristen (AKA Angel of Darkness) is her cousin, and their tag team name is Team Sparkle Butt. Please don't ask, we'll probably think of something cooler later.
> 
> Leneah ends up dating Stardust, and Kristen dates Dean Ambrose. Yup.
> 
> Also Undertaker is Kristen's father and Leneah just lives with them cause why not??? Idk why are you even reading this crap??

Honestly, I never expected we'd make it this far.

Sure, Kristen's good. Se's great, actually. I barely have to do anything, she just jumps in and saves the day while I hang onto the top rope with a bloody nose.I think she's the reason we made it here.

Nah, I _know_ it.

Anyway, we're about to fight for the Tag Team Championship! Apparently the guys we're up against are a little… Out there.

Like, _really_ out there. NASA out there.

I could hear their music playing from backstage. As soon as that glittery shimmer sound effect came on, the crowd went wild. Seems these guys are well liked.

Meaning we're pretty much screwed because I'm sure _nobody_ likes the newbies.

But of course, that wouldn't put us down! We headed out at our cue, doing a little pose before walking out with cocky grins.

The grin didn't make me any more confident, but _whatever._

We made our way up to the ring and climbed on in, and I nearly ran away when I loped up at the guy in front of me.

Nothing about him really stood out to me as scary, he was actually kind of funny looking. Except for that smile. It was terrifying! Why's he staring at me like that?!

We were told how all this was gonnah go down. We'd just have to pin one of those gold-faced weirdos. Easy peasy. So, Kristen was out first, of course. Against that fire-faced guy. Goldust? Yeah, that's his name. And his brother was Stardust.

Speaking of, he was still staring at me from across the ring. Less of a smile, now. Probably in the zone. Or something. And-- holy crap, are his eyes red? Those have to be contacts… If they're not, that's hella cool. Seriously. Must be a pain in the ass, though. Having to wrestle with those in all day? What if they start to itch?

No, wait, focus.

Anyway… It wasn't long until I was tagged in. So, we switched spots, and so did the sparkly guys over there. Now I was in the ring with this creepy guy who'd been staring me down for the past ten minutes, and then he… Oh man, he tackled me! Right to the ground and pinned me down! I didn't even see him comi--

"Meeow~"

…

…

He just meowed at me.

What.

I just stared at him, probably looking completely dumbfounded and stupid, as this guy just loomed over me with that idiotic grin across his face.

"Your cheeks burn like fire, and eyes are full of Starlight. Why~?" Okay, what's he talking about? Guy's gottah be insane. I mean, considering the star on his face, and those _eyes,_ it's no real surprise.

Wait, what was that noise? Was that the bell? Did I just lose?

Oh no, Kristen's gonnah kill me...


	2. Backstage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the "RAW starts at eight" commercial? Yeah that was my favorite. Woo.

I let out a long sigh as I leaned against the wall, currently hogging the water cooler. I peeked up above my little paper cup at the people passing by, a few staff members, some familiar (occasionally sweaty) faces… But Kristen didn't pass by. Seemed to have disappeared.

Now, considering who her father-figure is, that could easily be a bad sign.

I'd have to talk to him, her dad. Cause really, our loss tonight was my fault. I lost my focus, Kristen was doing a perfectly fine job!

I decided I was done waiting for her, crushing my cup and tossing it as I headed off with my hands in my pockets.

Then I was tugged into the women's locker room, and yelped, turning to my kinda-kidnapper.

"What're you coin' out there by yourself?! My dad's gonnah _kill_ you!"

I blinked, waiting a moment for that to settle in.

"He's... Wait, you've ben hiding in here all this time?! Dude, I've been waiting for like, _ever_ for you to--"

"No, shut _up!_ " She pressed a hand to my mouth, peeking out the door and looking down the hallway each way. "Looks clear... Okay, here's the plan! We're gonnah run. Any questions?"

More confused blinking from me. "You can't seriously think this'll work."

"ReadysETGO!"

Over the span of four seconds, I was out of the locker room, tugged down the hall, and suddenly on the floor with Kristen in my lap,having run into somebody. Figures.

I pushed Kristen off, looking up at the man we'd run into.

He was wiping his face with a towel, lowering it to look down at us, before looking u and down the hallway. He pointed to the end of the hall.

"Uh, Mister Undertaker is right over there. I'd keep running if I were you." He smiled, and before I could thank him we were off again, past the helpful guy with the towel, around the corner and out the door.

Off to the hotel we go, I guess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick run from Undertaker before it's too late!!


	3. Feel Better Gaming?

Kristen flopped back onto the bed, groaning and pushing a pillow to her face. I just stood there, glancing around the room nervously. There must be some way to make her feel better...

Free tea and coffee, that's a start. I made of pot of coffee and a cup of tea, setting it down on our little nightstand. She watched curiously as I went to the TV, pulling out a Gamecube controller from the cabinet and smirking at her.

"We've got a cool hotel. Pay per play video games, on me." That made her smile and sit up, pulling the blanket over her shoulders and reaching for the controller, which I gave to her.

I checked Twitter and sipped my coffee, as the Legend of Zelda played on the other side of the room. There were a few embarrassing screenshots of me my getting my ass handed to me without realizing it. Probably taken by devoted Bizarre Ones fans.

But there was one tweet that stood out to me in particular...

 _"@risendevilwwe HELLo. GOoD job! See yoU aGain!"_ And then an emoticon of a cat.

I sighed and stared at my phone. Should I even respond? Or just ignore it, avoid this guy completely?

Kristen noticed and paused the game, but I cut her off before she could say anything.

"Keep playing, it charges by the half hour." She paused, smiling and going back to her game.

_"@wwestardust thanks! see you tomorrow?"_

Kristen beat an entire temple before he responded.

 _"@risendevilwwe yeS! meeting out oF The galaxy... excited.?"_ Two sparkle emotes.

Okay, that's kind of cute, I guess.

 _"@wwestardust totally excited."_ With a thumbs up emote. Yeah. That just happened.

"Will you quit texting Twinkle Toes? My phone's blowing up." Kristen laughed, holding her phone up to me to show all of the notifications form twitter.

"Oops, sorry." I age a sheepish smile, tossing my phone on the bed and lying on my stomach to watch the TV. "He's just... Interesting. Hopefully he's not as weird tomorrow."

She scoffed, shaking her head. "He totally will be. I mean, look at my dad, he's weirder at home than he is in the ring!" And the funny part was, she was right.

Here's hoping tomorrow wouldn't suck as badly as I do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter, sorry. Dunno what happened. Next one'll be long though!! uwu


	4. Convention Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer cause I wrote it on an iPod. Yay. :3

Now, when we walked into the little convention center, neither of us were particularly happy with what we saw.

First of all, it was _freezing_ in there. I could already feel my toes about to fall off.

Secondly, the very last people we wanted to see were there. All the people who wrestled last night were there, some behind tables talking to fans and signing things, others doing interviews with moderately known youtubers.

But, of course, we caught the eyes of three particular individuals.

To the left side of the room, there was a table with two men sitting on the other side, talking to a younger fan. One was obviously Goldust, given the paint, but the other had a clean face. I assumed that was Stardust, I'd have to go and say hi.

Ahead of us, that one guy with the big blue puppy eyes and the scraggly hair was watching Kristen, a small smile across his face. I didn't find it too odd, but still noticed. Maybe he's excited to meet her?

But to the right side of the room, I felt my face pale up when I saw those white eyes staring me down. Figures, Undertaker would be waiting for us.

Kristen tried to run away, but I grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her back into the room. "Just avoid dad and we'll be fine." He grinned to her, making her sigh and nod before walking off in the direction of the scraggly haired guy.

I wandered away as well, somehow making my way to the Bizarre Ones' table. Goldust just stared at me, it was a little unnerving, but I got a smile from Stardust, and he motioned for me to come over.

"You came!" He sounded genuinely surprised I showed up.

I smiled, shrugging and shoving my hands in my pockets. "Of course I did! I couldn't just leave you alone with your brother like that... Besides, I promised." I decided to be polite, cause this guy still kind of gave me to creeps.

"That's sweet... Did you make it alright with the Undertaker, or are you actually dead?"

I blinked, trying to figure out what that meant, before it clicked. "Oh, you're the one I ran into? I'm sorry, Kristen was-"

"Nah, I don't blame her. I'd be running too." He chuckled, looking over to Goldust, who looked pretty unamused with our conversation. Then he motioned for me to come closer, and when I did, he cupped a hand to my ear to whisper to me. "He's making me go by Cody today. But I'm not, don't let him fool you."

I raised an eyebrow, a smile across my face. I knew this guy used to be known as Cody Rhodes, and he was actually kind of an asshole. Also had a dumb mustache. Pretty funny. I pulled away, tilting my head. "Oh, you're not? Whatever happened to him?" I had a slightly teasing tone to my voice.

He grinned, leaning closer. "You didn't hear? He was spotted in Alaska, fishing. And- and you know what else?"

I snickered, setting my hands on the table. "What?"

He rubbed his chin, blue eyes huge as he looked up at me. "He's got a _full beard._ isn't that _crazy?_ " I laughed and nodded, making him giggle and lean back in his chair.

Goldust glanced over to him, nudging his arm with a raised eyebrow. Stardust lost the smile, biting his lip and shrugging a little as he looked to His brother with a sort of apology on his face.

Personally, I thought the whole Stardust thing was really cute, albeit a little scary, but he should be allowed to call himself that... I dunno. Maybe Goldust just wanted him to act a little normal for the day.

I glanced over my shoulder to look for Kristen, who was over by that one guy with the hair. And she had a jacket on now, looked pretty comfy.

I turned back to Stardust, smiling sweetly. "Well, if it's alright with you, I've gottah get back to my sister and make sure our dad doesn't kill either of us." He smiled again and nodded knowingly, holding a finger out toward me. I stared at it, looking a little confused. "Uh, what..."

He blinked, wiggling his finger. "Do it. It's a... Thing. Symbolic."

I glanced to Goldust as if to ask for permission, and he hesitated before nodding in approval.

I smiled, poking Stardust's finger and muttering 'boop,' making him giggle and wave to me. I waved back, heading off to where Kristen was talking to what's-his-face.


	5. Kristen's POV

Ah, Dean.

He's waiting for me over there! I can totally see him staring. At least he isn't over by my dad...

Alright, Leneah gave me the okay to run off on my own. Sweet!

I headed over to his table, rubbing my arms with a little smile. It's pretty cold in here... Ah well. Hugs will make it better.

"Heeey, look who it is! Nice job last night, babe." Dean smirked, holding a hand out to me.

I took his hand and shook it, immediately being pulled into a hug. It made me squeak, then snicker, hugging him back tightly. "Hey, Muscles, watch it or my eyes might pop out."

He laughed and ruffled my hair, letting go of me. "Awww, but you love my hugs."

I rolled my eyes, nodding. "Yes, I do."

He nodded as well, then tilted his head. "You cold?" He must've noticed me shivering.

"Oh, well, a little, but..." Before I could finish my thought, he started taking off his coat, and set it on my shoulders. "Aw, you don't have to-"

"Nah, I don't need it. My hotness gives off it's own heat, so I should be fine." He looked so smug with that dumb grin. What a jerk.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, actually putting the jacket on. "You're saying I'm not hot?"

He froze, eyes widening. "I-I didn't mean it like that! No, you're gorgeous, I just--"

"Honey, honey, Dean. Chill. I was kidding." I laughed as he relaxed his shoulders, shaking his head.

Then he looked up, seeing Leneah walking over. "Shit, it's your sister. Act cool. We're just meeting." He kept his smile, and I laughed, deciding to play along.

"Hello little miss Undertaker, mister puppy eyes." She nodded to Dean, tipping her imaginary hat.

He raised an eyebrow, nodding back to her. "Hi. You're sister's cool. Unlike you, I'm assuming."

She gasped in fake astonishment. "I'm so offended, mister Ambrose..."

"Ah, so you _do_ know my name?"

"It says it on your shirt." She smiled matter-of-factly, crossing her arms. That made him drop his shoulders, expression falling.

"Oh. Okay." He glanced between me and Leneah, seeming annoyed with her humor already. I didn't really blame him.

She patted my arm, smiling to Dean. "Now, it was wonderful meeting you, but we've gottah get to our own autograph table now. See ya!!" She tugged my arm before skipping off in the direction of the Bizarre Ones' table, where an empty one was.

I looked back to Dean, shrugging with a shy smile. "Guess I'll... See ya around? You want your coat?"

He shook his head, ruffling my hair again. "Nah, it's cold in here. Have fun." He shoved me lightly toward my table.

Ah, Dean.


	6. Secrets and Notes

We didn't get many pictures taken of us, and only a handful of autographs to be written out. But, we had a nice time. Besides, our table was right next to the Bizarre Ones'. They must've grouped all the tag teams together, seeing how the Usos were a few tables away as well.

Stardust didn't like them, and honestly, I didn't either. They annoyed me a little...

Anyway, there wasn't much left do. People were starting to disappear, making the path between us and our father much easier to see through. At least he wasn't staring at us anymore.

I leaned back in my chair, balancing it on the back legs and against the wall, folding my arms behind my head. I looked to Kristen, who was doodling on a napkin, and noticed the coat she was wearing.

"Hey, where'd ya' get the leather?" She froze, looking like she might snap her pencil. I smirked, tilting my head. "Weeeell~?"

"Are you and puppy butt a thing?" I whispered to her, letting my chair fall forward and leaning close to her. She froze even more, squeaking quietly. I laughed, nodding. "I knew it!!"

She whipped her head toward me, brow furrowed. "Don't tell anybody! Especially dad!" She hissed, shoving my shoulder lightly. I kept my smirk, raising my hands defensively.

"I would never do such a thing, you know that... Your secret's safe with me."

She sighed, nodding and leaning back. "Thank you..." Then she glanced over my shoulder, snickering quietly. "Your friend over there keeps looking at you. It's kinda cute."

I bit my lip, dropping my shoulders slightly. Should I even look? Probably not...

Of course, I looked anyway and sure enough, there was Stardust pretending he wasn't just staring at me, looking down at his table with a little smile. Okay, I'd have to admit, that was pretty cute.

And he was doing something with his hands... I couldn't quite see, since his arms were crossed on the table and in the way. Ripping up paper, I think. Maybe it's a nervous tick? Probably.

Kristen giggled next to me, tapping my shoulder. "You should give him your number," she whispered, leaning closer.

I choked on my spit, smacking her hand. "What, _no!_ "

She looked dejected, pouting a little and trying to give me those dumb puppy eyes. They almost worked. "Aw, why not? You're weird, he's weird... Perfect match." Almost.

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head and leaning back in my chair again. "Ha ha. Th' guy's practically my stalker, I shouldn't-"

"Ah! You _shouldn't,_ but that doesn't mean you _won't!_ You're totally gonnah do it. You should. Do it. Go ahead." And that went on for a solid two minutes and thirty six seconds. Just me staring blankly ahead to the authority's table as my sister poked at my shoulder.

And then, a little piece of paper was tossed to the table in front of me. I blinked, sitting up slightly to investigate.

It was a little paper star, made from a ripped strip of the signing schedule everyone was given. I looked up, seeing Stardust grab his sweatshirt and push in his chair. Was he leaving?

Yes he was. He walked away, heading off into the slowly disappearing crowd of fans and superstars. In front of where he sat was the top third of a schedule, and a pile of small, carefully crafted paper stars.

I picked up the one he threw to me, turning it over in my hand. Kristen squealed, making me jumped and curse at her before slapping her arm. "Quit doing that!"

"No, look!" She grabbed the star from me, taking it apart and holding the strip of paper up for me to read.

Is was a phone number, followed by _'TExt mE!'_

I could feel the blush creep up on my cheeks as Kristen squealed again, pulling me into a hug and having a fit of giggles.


	7. Dad

The moment we had been dreading for the past day finally came. The crowd was thinning, the tables were emptying, our father was walking toward us. We didn't really have anywhere to run, with Stardust and Ambrose gone. We were trapped. And terrified.

I smiled to him when he got to a speaking distance, waving. "Uh, hi dad! How's your day been?" My voice was a little shaky and nervous, and Kristen kicked my foot under the table.

He narrowed his eyes down at us, glancing between Kristen and I. "We need to talk. The three of us, alone." We nodded, watching as he turned around and walked away. And he left. And that was it.

Kristen and I shared worried looks, basically frozen in our seats. What did he have to tell us?

We're probably gonnah die.

\-----

We went into the hotel room about an hour later, having stalled for long enough. I let Kristen in first, bumping into her as I followed. She was stopped dead in her tracks, our father a few feet away, staring her down.

"I have something important to tell you two, more specifically, Leneah."

I took in a deep breath, walking up to stand next to Kristen with a small smile. "I'm listening."

He sighed, seeming to stare straight through me. It was more than a little unsettling. "I feel like you should be introduced to your father."

I froze, losing my smile and raising an eyebrow. "Wait... Is he..."

"Alive? Of course, and closer than you think."

I narrowed my eyes. "Well-- what the hell's _that_ supposed to mean?!"

Kristen slapped my arm, grabbing my sleeve and tugging me back. Apparently I took a step toward him. "Hey, calm down!"

I ground my teeth, looking down at my feet with a long sigh. "Okay... Who is he?"

Then our dad, well, _Kristen's_ dad, smiled. Actually smiled. It was a sinister, slightly terrifying smile, but a smile nonetheless. "My brother. You're Kristen's cousin, not her sister."

I stared at him blankly, trying to process what has going on. What's his name, Kane? Like, corporate Kane? He's my dad...?

"That... Makes some sense, actually." Kristen muttered, tapping her chin. I looked to her with a raised brow, still awfully confused. How does that make sense?

Dad stepped forward to pat my shoulder, losing his smile again. "You'll have to meet him formally one day. Maybe I'll invite him over. I'll see you two later today." He walked around us, opening the door. "Pack your things." Then he was gone.

Kristen and I stood in silence for a few minutes. Until said peace was finally broken.

"Holy _crap!_ Your dad's alive!"

"Yep." She sounded much more excited than me.

"And he works in the industry!"

"He does." I muttered, walking over to grab my bag.

Kristen's shoulders fell. "And you're... Not excited at all?"

I sat my bag up on the bed, sighing and glaring into it. "Not... Not really, no. Should I be?"

She walked over, placing a hesitant hand on my back. "Well, I would be, if I were-"

"Well, you're not." I shied away from her, balling up my fists before grabbing a few of my shirts. I walked back and set them on the bed to start folding them, avoiding her eyes. I could feel her staring.

"Leneah, are you okay?" She put a hand over mine, and I shot her a glare, making her eyes go wide.

"Do I _look_ okay?" When her face didn't soften, I narrowed my eyes. Usually she would've said something by now. "...What?"

"Oh my god." She pulled her hand back, staring me down. She looked so scared...

"Kristen, _what?_ " I pushed further, before she scrambled away and through her purse, pulling out one of those pocket mirrors and holding it out to me.

"Y-your eyes..."

I sighed, figuring I'd at least humor her.

Until I looked in the mirror, seeing bright red eyes staring back. Those eyes looked afraid.


	8. Eyes

"Why the _hell_ would that even happen?!"

"I don't know, maybe your dad?"

"But... S-something like _this_ can't just be passed down genetically! What, did I inherit his demon possession?!"

I was propped up on the bathroom sink in our hotel room, one knee on the counter and the other in the sink, trying to get a better look at my eyes. They weren't contacts. Guess I figured someone could've drugged me and stuck 'em in while I was passed out, but that wasn't the case. And I couldn't get them to change back.

Kristen was doing something or other in the room, being weirdly quiet considering our newfound discovery.

"Has this ever happened before?"

I rolled my eyes. "Would I be reacting like _this_ if it did?" There was so much bitterness in my voice, that /I/ almost cringed.

I couldn't really explain why, but I was just really upset. About everything but nothing at all. Like, I felt like I'd punch the next person to walk in. Just a little knot at the pit of my stomach that was set on fire and started to boil everything inside me. It kind of hurt.

Then I heard the door open, and looked over to the main room with a slight glare. Was now _really_ the best time to pay us a visit?

"Is she alright?" Sounded kind of like Puppy face. I growled quietly, slowly getting myself out of the sink and wiping at my face. I didn't quite want to go out there yet. Or ever again, really.

"Eeh, kind of. She's being a pain about the whole..."

"Yeah, I get it." He bit his lip, glancing toward the bathroom door and pointing at it. Kristen nodded in response.

"You two do realize I can hear you, right?" I called out, stepping into the doorway with a raised brow. They looked over to me, Dean's eyes widening at the sight of mine. "Yeah, I know. Shut your face." I grumbled, walking past them to grab my sweatshirt.

Kristen raised a brow, standing in my way when I started heading for the door. "Where're you going?"

"Out." I muttered, glaring at her. I'm guessing the eyes added an extra spooky effect. Good.

She narrowed her eyes, only seeming a little phased. "Don't do anything stupid."

I snickered, patting Dean's shoulder as I walked past them to the door. "Everything I do is stupid." I waved before shutting the door behind me.

I could hear Kristen groan, and Dean laugh at her as I walked down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but there's probably gonnah be another one (or maybe even two!) up today!


	9. Everyone's Freaking Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you there'd be another! Maybe even one after this!

Kristen's POV

"Stop laughing at me! It's not funny!" I whined, slapping Dean's arm as he tried to cover up snickers.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but did you see your face?! Priceless!" He took my wrist, stopping me from hitting him.

"No it's not! Something's wrong with my sis-- my- my _cousin,_ and we don't know how to fix it!" I pulled my hand away, shooting him a glare.

He paused before sighing and taking my shoulders gently, making me relax my shoulders. "Calm down. We're gonnah figure it out. If anything, we'll ask Kane about it. He'll probably have an idea."

I pouted up at him, sighing quietly. "What if... We can't figure it out? She doesn't like those eyes. What if they get stuck like that, what do we--"

"Then we get her damned contacts. If we can't fix it, oh well." He set my hands down at my sides so he could hug around my shoulders, pulling me close and kissing my head. "It'll all be okay, I promise."

I sighed and nodded, slowly backing up and dragging him along with me. He chuckled, nuzzling into my hair and sitting me down on the bed. "How do you feel, anyway? Other than super stressed." He ran a hand through my hair, the other thumb stroking down my cheek.

I shrugged, wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him on top of me. He was more than happy to. "I'm okay other than that, I guess... Sorry I yelled at you."

He smiled and pecked my lips, shaking his head. "It's fine, I'm used to it."

I sighed and leaned against the bed, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes.

\-----

Leneah's POV

I zipped up my sweatshirt, glancing up and thanking the bartender as he set my drink in front of me. I stirred it absently, staring at the ice inside the glass and trying not to look up for anything.

Until I heard a voice.

"Ah, so the devil _drinks_ too? That's bad for you." Stardust walked up, sitting in the seat next to me and leaning an elbow on the bar. I didn't look up at him.

"It's a cherry coke, calm down..." I muttered, rubbing my cheek and sipping my drink. I didn't think of him as the straightedge type, guess I was wrong.

He smiled, patting my shoulder. "Well, that's good. You okay?" I should've known he'd ask.

I shook my head, still refusing to look at him. That seemed to rise up suspicion. "I don't believe that for a second. Hey, look at me, will ya?"

I finally decided to look at him. He didn't have that crazy makeup on, and his eyes were blue. Normally, I'd be happy about his eyes looking so normal, but now... It just made things worse.

So did the face he gave me. His eyes widened, and he pulled his hand away from my back. "Oh... W-what... Happened-"

"I don't know... I found out things I didn't want to hear, and now I... I-I don't know..." I looked back down, stirring my drink and pretending my voice hadn't shaken so much.

Of course, he noticed. "Hey... Hey it's alright." He smiled, reaching over again to rub my back. It felt nice. He had warm hands. Probably from wearing those sparkly gloves all the time.

When I looked back up at him, he had red eyes again, a sweet smile across his face. "You're not alone."

He was right.


	10. Positive Outcomes

I don't know how it happened, but we talked for quite a while. And then we were walking arm in arm to my hotel room. And I felt _so_ much better. I wasn't alone, I had this guy with me. That guy with the funny eyes and the face paint, the one who hisses at people and has a cute lisp when he talks.

Okay, so he was growing on me.

But anyway, here we were, heading to my hotel room, me holding onto his arm and keeping close. He had a small smile on his face, seeming to enjoy the closeness.

I let go to open the door to the room, peeking in. I stopped in the doorway, staring into the room with a raised brow. Stardust bumped into me from behind me, stepping back with a confused look.

Judging by the two figures on the couch, and the way the bigger one was leaned over the smaller one, and the giggles coming from the smaller one, clearly I wasn't supposed to come in.

I shut the door, backing up into Stardust and turning around.

"Wait, weren't we gonnah-"

"Nope. Not now."

"But- but why-"

"Nnnnnnnno."

I took his hand and pretty much dragged him down the hallway, making him yelp as he stumbled along.

I guess we'd have to go back to the room later.

\-----

He walked around for a while, until Stardust noticed how dark it was outside and started dragging me up a flight of stairs.

"Woah, hey, where are we-"

"Up! The stars are out!"

I snickered, following him up all those stairs, briefly wondering why we didn't take the elevator. Luckily, there weren't many floors to this building, and he started to slow down.

Once we got out the door to the roof, he looked up, smiling brightly. "Ah, there aren't too many clouds... Good." He turned to me, tugging at my hand to lead me toward the edge of the building. "C'mere."

"You aren't gonnah push me off the edge, are you?" I teased, keeping close to him.

He shook his head, sitting down against the edge of the roof and leaning back, tugging me down to sit next to him. Once I did, he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, looking up at the ever darkening sky. He moved his head closer to mine, making me snicker.

"What're you doing?" I breathed, trying not to laugh too hard.

He pointed upwards, presumably at a specific star. "You see that one?"

I paused, smiling and nodding and going along with it.

"I dunno what that one is." He muttered, then pointed a little to the right. "But _that_ one, that's Orion. See, the three in a row right there are his belt."

I nodded again. "Yeah, I knew that one... He's an archer, right?"

Stardust grinned, looking at me and pulling away slightly. "Good! Looks like you've studied..."

I shrugged, leaning into him slightly. "I just kinda knew that. Is that where you whole Cosmic Key thing comes from? Orion's belt?"

He blinked, tilting his head slowly. "I... Never really... Huh. It's not, but that's a good observation."

The night went on like that. Stardust pointing out a light in the sky, and explaining it in vigorous detail. Most of those details I assumed weren't true and were just him babbling, but it was cute either way.

I didn't really want to leave. I was too comfortable in his arms. I felt safe, for once. Despite how mad I was just a few hours earlier, this man came along and blew all those feelings into the wind.

I think I might stay with him.


	11. Thinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leneah's POV

The forgetting of all my worries only lasted as long as Stardust's company did. Eventually, he had to go back to his hotel room, and I mine.

Hesitantly stepping inside, I peeked in. It was dark, but I could just make out a big lump under the covers of the closer bed. It wasn't moving at all this time, thank the lord, but was still the same shape. Two people.

It was nice to know Kristen was so happy with her little puppy. He seemed happy to be with her, too.

Figuring I shouldn't bother them, I went ahead and pulled pajamas out of my bag, sneaking into the bathroom without waking them up. The sight of my red eyes in the mirror pulled the air out of me, until I realized, _oh, right, that's normal,_ with a sigh.

But I was getting angry again. I could feel it bubbling up.

Maybe it wasn't anger. Maybe it was just disappointment. Or fear.

Probably fear.

Sure, I was angry that I hadn't been told my _real_ father has been standing around _right under my nose_ for my entire life. I was furious about that part, actually.

But I was still disappointed in myself, that I didn't realize what they'd all been hiding from me.

I hadn't even gotten to the age of ten before I realized something was off. I always thought Kristen and I were sisters. I mean, we look alike, we act alike, we like most of the same stuff. But something was off. Dad treated us differently. Got closer to her. It all felt so pretend.

And it was. He was just pretending, for my sake.

And I was afraid of what I'd become.

As if it wasn't bad enough being the _Undertaker's_ daughter. I was _Kane's._ He's the man who put that demon blood in me. Gave me my temper. Gave me these _eyes._

What if things got worse?

I snapped back to reality, looking down at my arms. My nails were dug into them, starting to draw blood. It hurt a little, but it hurt just as much to wrench my hands away, them cramping into the position they were in.

I finished getting dressed, brushed my teeth, cleaned the blood stains off of my fingernails, before going back out into the room. They were in the same position I'd left them, and I was glad. Didn't want Kristen to see those marks I left.

And Dean would end up an embarrassed mess.

Though that would be fun to watch, I settled with climbing under my own covers and trying to sleep.

Trying.


	12. An Alright Morning

I woke up from probably less than an hour of sleep to the smell of coffee, poking my head out from the covers with a sniffle.

Kristen was propped up in her bed against a few pillows, fiddling with her phone as Dean sipped his own cup of coffee, another mug sitting on the counter. Kristen looked over at me when I made noise. "G'morning!"

I waved to her in response, sitting up slowly with a grunt.

Dean smirked, tilting his head. "Tired from last night?"

I shot a tired smirk right back at him, raising a brow. "I could say the same to you, buddy." The way his cheeks reddened fueled my fire, making my grin widen as a little giggle escaped my lips. "Calm down, I'm kidding..."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Just get up and drink your coffee, damn it."

I snickered and rolled out of bed, (literally. Hurt my knees a little.) making my way over to the coffee machine and smirking at Dean the entire time I made my coffee.

"Leneah, stop antagonizing my boyfriend." Kristen teased, peeking over her phone at us.

I just shook my head and twirled away from him, mug in hand, plopping down on my bed and looking over to Kristen. "We don't have to leave today, do we?"

She sighed and nodded, setting her phone down at her side. "Yeah... Not like I want to, but dad would probably get antsy if we stayed much longer."

That was true, actually. He liked moving around, and I didn't really mind it either, but... Today, I wanted to stay. I never really wanted to leave.

"Oh, and he wants you to formally meet your dad."

My heart dropped.

I slowly turned my head toward her, a slight look of horror, or maybe anger, on my face. "You're both fucking insane." I could see Dean out of the corner of my eye, standing straighter and clearly feeling the tensity in the air.

Her expression didn't change, like she expected that reaction. "Yes, but not because of that. You need to be introduced to him as your father, Leneah."

I growled quietly, dropping my coffee on the night stand before I stood up, going to my bag to find clothes.

Then Kristen spoke up again, voice softer. "What are those marks on your arms?"

Oh, shit. I forgot about those.

I looked down at my arm, chuckling quietly and shrugging. "Must've had a nightmare or something, I dunno." I looked up at her, meeting a face that read 'You'd better not be bullshitting me,' and I raised a brow. "I didn't mean to do it. It was an accident."

That seemed to calm her a little. "Better have been."

I rolled my eyes and pulled out my clothes, walking into the bathroom to throw them on, and stayed in there for a while longer. Just to stall.

I _really_ didn't want to meet him.


	13. Help

I got all my shit packed as soon as I got out of the bathroom, sort of ignoring Kristen and Dean as I set up my bag all nicely on my bed.

Then I grabbed my jacket and headed out.

I wasn't sure where I was going, but it sure as hell wasn't going to be with Dean, or Kristen, or the Undertaker.

And definitely not Kane.

Anyone but Kane.

I walked down the hallway, hands shoved in my pockets, ignoring pretty much everyone.

Then, a voice from behind me.

"Miss Calaway~!"

"Not now, Stardust..." I groaned, ducking my head.

He bounded up from behind me, and I could see the last flicker of a smile as it faded away into a slight frown. "Aw, why not...?"

I sighed, trying to avoid his eyes. I could feel mine turning fiery again. And I think he noticed.

"L-Leneah, what's wrong?" He was so worried for me.

I sighed, stopping in the middle of the hallway. "Do you want to come to the roof with me again?"

\-----

I sat on the ledge, my back facing open air with the chilly wind nipping at my neck. The small flame of my lighter was the only thing keeping me warm, being flicked on and off out of nervousness.

"So you have to meet Kane today." He muttered, sitting on the ground by my feet.

I nodded, closing my lighter and shoving it back in my pocket. "Yeah. And it's gonnah be terrible. He's a fucking demon. He's a demon, and an asshole, and he never told me who he was over all those years. I hate it. I don't wanna meet him."

He poked my knee, giving me a sympathetic look. "I can't say I understand, cause I've never been through that, but..." He rubbed my knee then, smiling to me softly. "I'm here for you, y'know."

My face softened to the sincerity in his voice. "I... Thank you, Stardust..."

He smiled back, setting his chin on my knee and looking up at me with red eyes, I figured it was to match mine. "Any time you need me. My phone's always on."

I chuckled, shrugging and leaning forward to poke his nose. "I'll keep that in mind..."

I wasn't used to this. Getting any sort of help from anyone other than my sister. It felt odd, but in the best way. He was so sweet to me.

Then he suddenly slapped my knees and stood, making me jump. "Jesus, what the--" He took my hand and pulled me to my feet to interrupt me, leading me toward the door again.

"Let's go get something to eat. Or coffee, or something. You like coffee, right?"

I snickered, raising a brow and picking up my pace so I wasn't tripping over his feet. "Is this your way of asking me on a date?"

That stupid smile was all the answer I needed to say yes.


	14. Like Hell

**Kristen's POV**

"I'm really worried about her."

"I know, but look-"

"Where was she planning on going? She's definitely not gonnah go and talk to her dad-"

"Kristen, will you please-"

"And she won't go to _my_ dad, either, so-"

"Kristen!"

I pouted up at Dean as he took my shoulders, feeling my eyes start to water. "I'm scared, babe... I-it's my fault."

"That's bullshit and you know it." He grumbled, hugging me gently.

Then, the door opened.

And Dad walked in.

\-----

**Leneah's POV**

We sat in that little breakfast area at the hotel, a cup of coffee sitting in front of each of us. We had been sharing stories for the past ten minutes, about the time Kristen pushed me into a lake I was convinced was inhabited by sharks, and how Stardust accidentally killed his brother's goldfish while he was on a trip.

Our coffee was probably getting cold.

Stardust's voice started to fade at one point, though, and he looked behind me with slightly wide eyes.

Then I heard a voice over my shoulder, probably a foot away. "Leneah, I'd like to speak with you."

My heart dropped, and I turned to look at him slowly.

There stood Kane, suit, buzzed hair and all.

I furrowed my brow. "I wouldn't."

He huffed, raising a brow at me and tipping his head forward. "Okay, I need to talk with you. Now."

I took a moment for our stare down to continue, before heaving a sigh and turning back to Stardust. "Sorry, hon, I'll uh... I'll text you later. Thanks for the coffee." The look he gave me after calling him 'hon' made me smirk as I stood, pushing my chair in before I followed Kane away.

It took a while of walking through the hallways before he just stopped, turning around to face me. I looked up at him, God, I was short, sighing.

"Well, what did you wanna say?" I was losing patience with his stupid eerie atmosphere.

He sighed and closed his eyes, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. The softness surprised me, coming from such a big and scary guy. "I wanted to say I'm sorry. I've always known you're my daughter, but I just wasn't fit to take care of you. And since my brother had Kristen, they knew he'd be able to take you in... You understand, right?"

I just stared at him, trying to find some sincerity in his eyes. "I think I do..." I just left it at that. I didn't want to tell him I didn't forgive him.

I wasn't sure if I ever would.

\-----

**Kristen's POV**

"Now, I know you're an adult now, I know, but... Ambrose? Really?"

Dean and I were sat on one of the hotel beds, awkward and fidgety as my Dad questioned us.

"Okay, how long has this been going on?" He pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes.

"A while..." I muttered, rubbing my arm.

"A few years, Mister Calaway." Thank god Dean was taking this seriously.

"A few- oh my god, Kristen..."

The door opened again, and Leneah walked in, Dad turning to her. "Woah- uh, what's up, Uncletaker?"

He was about to question her too, but froze when that came out of her mouth, narrowing his eyes.

She actually made the Undertaker speechless. Beautiful.

She grinned and walked in right past him, Kane walking in behind her and patting his brother's shoulder. They started talking quietly as Leneah came over to us.

"There, I did it, you happy?" She still had a slight smile, and red eyes, with a raised brow.

I bit my lip, glancing between her and my dad. "I... I guess so, uh, how'd it go?"

"Like hell." She muttered, winking to me and going to grab her bag.

Idiot.


	15. Time Skip: Unfortunate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2888531
> 
> And this fic:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2667332
> 
> Happened between the last chapter and this one. Just so you know.

**Time Skip: A Couple Months**

**Kristen's POV**

Here I was, in the ring waiting for my dear cousin.

My fiancé stood by the commentators' table, watching me with a small smile. I twisted the ring on my finger, crouching down as her music was about to start.

But it didn't.

The light just went out.

The titantron flickered to Bray Wyatt's video. That yell, and then it was silent and dark again.

Then, Leneah's laugh echoed through the auditorium. Dark and sinister, slightly muffled.

A chill went down my spine as the lights came back on. Bray Wyatt was rocking in his chair, his two goons standing behind him.

But standing at his side, was a girl. Nearly half Luke Harper's size, the white tank top, black shorts, boots, the messy black hair... The sheep mask...

God, he'd taken Leneah.

Dean was suddenly at my side in the ring, stepping in front of me with a snarl. "Don't take another step!" Dean snapped at them, an arm pushing me behind him protectively. "Stay right the hell there!"

Bray just laughed into his mic, leaning an elbow on the arm of his chair and smiling to Dean. "Oh, Dean... You think you alone can protect your dear kitten. Darling." He stood, stepping closer. Leneah followed. "But there's no protecting to be done. I'm not here for you, not today. I'm only transporting my _sister._ "

I growled, pushing Dean out of the way and stomping up the the ropes. "You get away from her damn it, she doesn't need you!" I screamed at him, gripping the rope hard. Dean looked terrified, from what I could see on the screen.

Bray put his hands up defensively. "Dear, I didn't go to her, she came to me! She wanted my help, so I did what I could!" I... Didn't understand. Leneah crawled into the ring, and I backed up, watching as she stood there in that horrible mask. "Now, I feel like I'm interrupting your match, my apologies."

The lights went out again, and when they came back on, Bray, his goons, and his stupid fucking chair were all gone. Only Leneah was left.

Then she took off the mask. And opened her eyes.

The whites of her eyes had gone black. Irises red.

"What did he do to you?" I breathed, not expecting her to hear me over the gasps and screams of the crowd. They were just as scared as me.

Dean hadn't moved, just stood by my side staring at my cousin, my _sister,_ who'd been turned into some _monster._

The monster she was afraid she was.

And she bared her teeth, running and lunging at me, pinning me to the mat and hissing in my face.

Dean moved to get her off, but the ref pushed him back.

He thought this was part of the show. He didn't think it was real.

I fought back, of course. Got to my feet, threw a few punches, got hit in the face with a clothesline...

That match lasted about ten minutes. Neither of us would give up.

Until I couldn't get up anymore. My legs just wouldn't let me.

She cradled my head in her hands, chuckling lowly and leaning down close.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

She kissed my forehead, flipped me, my face slamming into the mat. I barely heard the bell ring before I went out cold.


	16. The Third Level

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late night chapter because I couldn't sleep!!
> 
> Just read through this fic again and... Man!! Look how far it's come... I've gotten better!! Yay!

Waiting in the Wyatts' van was quiet.

I sat in the passenger's seat, my hood up, an ice pack on my ankle which was propped up on the dashboard. I didn't make any noise, didn't look up at any of the Wyatts, didn't look into any mirrors.

I didn't want to see what he'd done to me.

Never again.

I was starting to be able to think again, so I must've calmed down. I could see, I could feel, I could talk. I wouldn't, though.

They didn't deserve my words.

I thought they would. What felt like long ago, I thought they could help me.

He'd said he could fix Dean, so why couldn't he fix me?

It was only a band aid. Tonight, I got it ripped off the skin.

I thought he could help me forget who I was. Who I was supposed to be. What I'd become.

I didn't think he'd turn me into that monster.

"So, you have three stages, as it seems." Bray talked at me, not expecting a response anymore. "The Brown-Eyed Dreamer, the girl who wanted to be the best. Then, the Red-Eyed Thinker, the demon spawn who can't hold in her emotions. And now... Tonight, we discovered the third level." He chuckled, and I saw a smile when I finally looked over.

"Do you remember? What happened tonight?" I sighed and nodded, looking down at my probably broken ankle.

Oh, I remembered. I remembered far too well.

I just couldn't control it.

No matter how hard I tried, it was like my body was being piloted by someone else. The only thing I could do was whisper and apology to my sister before I took her down.

I took her down.

That was _me._

He nodded, leaning back in his seat. "Good. Don't forget it. Keep it close to your heart. Remember, in case you need it in another match."

"You're making me keep going?" I muttered, voice a little shaky.

I didn't want to keep going. They did terrible things to me to get me into that stage, I didn't want that again...

His tone was too playful, too mocking. "Well, of course, my little daisy. You're our toy for now, our ticket to paradise... You're having fun, aren't you?"

No.

He shook his head after my long silence, starting the van and leaving the venue.

I didn't want to do this again on Monday.

\-----

**Monday Night**

My ankle was definitely sprained. Not enough to get me out of a match, but enough for me to have a small part.

I just had to sing.

Not even on stage, just on screen.

The Shield was out there. Fighting the Wyatts to get me back. Kristen was there too, watching and waiting.

My face cut in on the big screen, static-filled and hard to see. But my eyes were clear as day, blood-red eyes shining brightly in the dark room.

_"He's got the whole world in his hands,_

_He's got your cousin, your sister, in his hands,_

_He's got your whole, wide world in his hands,_

_He's got the whole world in his--"_

Static, cut to black.

Then, I could cry without them seeing. They were busy with their match, anyway.


	17. Retrieve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stardust's POV!

They were hurting her.

The eyes weren't the first thing I noticed. No, the first thing I noticed were the wounds. The freshly made cuts.

Rope burns.

Nicks from knives.

THey hURt hEr.

I got angry about it. The moment she appeared on screen backstage, where my brother, a few superstars and I watched the current show, a hiss was all that escaped my lips. No words after that. I could just watch. Look at what they'd done to my girl.

I was so angry, I could cry. And I think I did. Damien seemed to notice, pressing a hand to my back and rubbing softly in an attempt to calm me down.

He should've known that wouldn't work.

\-----

There she was. That soft voice, singing for me once more.

_He's got your whole, wide world,_ thAT's riGhT.

And I'll sure as hell get it back.

Goldust tried to stop me when I got up after her song. Took my hand, tugged me back.

"You can't go, they'll be there."

I shook my head. "Then I'll kick their asses right there. I need to find her, let me go." I tugged away, starting to lose my patience and really wishing Goldust didn't have such a tight grip.

"I don't trust them, Stardust." He growled, standing and pulling me closer to him. "And that means I don't trust her, either."

Surprising.

"I do. It doesn't matter who you want to trust. _I do,_ and you have to let me help her!" I tugged my hand away once more, breaking free and turning around on my heel, walking toward the Wyatts' dressing room.

I ignored the disapproving look Goldust gave me.

\-----

I knocked on the door, a raspy 'go away' coming from inside. It was Leneah. She sounded in so much pain.

I leaned forward, pressing my forehead to the door. "It's me."

Something glass was knocked over and shattered inside as she scrambled to the door, yanking it open and pulling me inside and into a hug. She was shaking violently, cold under my touch and pressing her face into my chest.

"Get me out of here... I don't care where you take me, just don't let it be here..." She was crying.

And then she looked up at me.

Her mouth was red where tape had been ripped off. Slowly healing cuts on her neck and shoulders, crossing over each other in pretty patterns. Made me feel sick.

Her eyes were red. At least they weren't black again, I was fortunate there.

I rubbed her back, kissing her head softly and running a hand through her hair. She'd be gone for weeks. She was due for a haircut, maybe a shower, too.

Then, I decided to just scoop her up and carry her out. She didn't object, just let me lead her in silence. I brought her back to her own dressing room, the one she shared with her sister, and decided to wait there with her for Kristen to come back.


	18. Wounded

He let me shower on my own, which was surprising considering how he did everything else for me. He got me new clothes, from his own bag, of course, and almost tried to dress me. Of course, I could do that part on my own.

I came back out of the shower, hair damp and sticking to my forehead and neck, eyes slowly fading from red to brown. I was swimming in Cody's t-shirt and jeans, but I didn't quite mind. It was nice to feel clean again.

"I-I'm sorry if I get any blood on your clothes..." I muttered, before being pulled into another hug.

"Doesn't matter. You're okay." He rubbed my back, his other hand snaking into my hair to get some of the water out. "How are you? Do they still hurt...?"

It took a moment for me to realize what he meant. I looked down at my arms, where a few faded marks were still visible down the skin. "A few of them do... Mostly on my neck, a-and my hips..."

He whimpered, pulling away to see me better. I gave a smile, trying to assure him I'd be fine, but he didn't buy it. He just lifted my shirt slightly, peeking at the little nicks in my side.

He sighed lowly, brushing his fingers over them. "Why would they..."

"They wanted to antagonize me. To bring out the, uh," I gestured at my eyes, chuckling airily. "It took a while to crack me, though. Even I was surprised..."

He looked back up at me with sad eyes, placing his hand over the cuts and wrapping his other arm around my waist, pulling me closer. "I'll protect you. You don't have to worry about them anymore. I-I promise." Our noses were touching, his breath hot on my lips, and if I could only see his eyes... It sounded like he'd start crying any moment.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, closing my eyes and sighing. "You don't need to protect me... I'm fine, it doesn't hurt that badly."

The door slammed open, Kristen walking in backwards with Dean limping behind her. "I swear to god, if he lays another _finger_ on you, I'll gouge his eyes out with a spoon and force feed them to his hicks with the beards!"

Dean laughed nervously, voice shaky. "Hey, it wasn't so bad--"

"He crushed your leg in a chair! That constitutes as _bad,_ Dean!"

Stardust cleared his throat, making Kristen screech and turn toward him. She looked angry at first, but then her faced softened. Surprised to see me.

I couldn't make myself smile, though I tried to, but I just looked at her like a sad kitten. Eyes big and watery, clinging onto my boyfriend for dear life.

She walked over, actually looking a little afraid of me. "Leneah...?" She barely got my name out, voice quiet. "Are you... Did he let you go..."

I just managed to shake my head, leaning into Stardust further with a whimper. "He thinks I'm still in his room... He'll probably come looking for me soon..."

She frowned at that, looking down slightly. Then, my marks caught her eye, making her gasp and close the distance between us, grabbing my arm and pulling me away from Stardust to investigate my arm. The pain made me yelp, and Stardust shot Kristen a glare.

"This wasn't you, was it?! Tell me you didn't do this to yourself, Leneah, I swear to god--"

"No, it wasn't me! It was him, don't- don't _press_ on them, Jesus Kristen, that hurts..." I whimpered when she pulled her hands away, and I heard Stardust say 'I knew it!' behind me.

"I'm gonnah kill him." Kristen muttered, balling up her fists. "He's gonnah die tonight. I don't care what you say, he's going to _pay_ for his sins."

I sighed and leaned back against Stardust, who wrapped his arms around me, and shook my head. "No. Just leave him alone. He's... Too bad of a guy for us to deal with. H-he'll tear us apart from the inside out."

Dean scoffed from across the room, where he sat on the couch with a small grin. "Speak for yourself. I've still got a few bones to pick with that guy."

I glared at him, eyes practically shooting fire. "Can it, limpy."

After that, he got quiet, and it gave Kristen and Stardust more time to paw over me and make sure I was alright.

Of course, I was sure she didn't forgive me. I could see it in her eyes, that moment of fear every time she met my devilish eyes, like I might pounce at her and rip out her jugular.

Given different circumstances, I probably would've. She had every right to be afraid.


	19. Bandaids

**Leneah's POV**

God, they wouldn't leave me alone.

Stardust drove me to my apartment. I figured he would, since I could barely use my leg at this point, but the only problem was that Dean and Kristen tagged along.

I wanted to be alone, honestly.

But, I guess it was better that they were there.

Who knows what I'd do on my own.

It was quiet once I got home. I sat curled up on my couch, Dean and Kristen discussing something quietly out in the hallway. I figured I shouldn't interrupt. It was probably about me.

Stardust came back in with a cup of tea and a box of bandaids, a smile across his face. "I'll patch you up a little."

I smiled back, taking the cup and warming up my hands, pressing it to my cheek. "How does Goldust feel about you coming over here?"

He sighed, already opening a bandaid and pressing it to one of the cuts on my neck. "He knows. Doesn't mean he agrees, or thinks it's a good idea, or..." He bit his lip, patting the bandaid down. "He doesn't trust you anymore. He saw what you did, and he doesn't want me to have anything to do with you anymore."

"He can't make you do anything, you know." I frowned, lowering my mug down to set it in my lap. "He's not the boss of you. You are." He smiled a bit at that, giving me a nod in response.

"I know... He's just, y'know, he's my big brother. And my tag team partner. If he gets mad at me for this, then..." He trailed off again, sighing as he looked over me, trying to find another wound to cover.

I shook my head and kissed his cheek. "It'll be fine. I promise."

\-----

**Kristen's POV**

I was... Uncomfortable, to say the least.

Dean stayed with me in the hallway, rubbing my shoulder and peeking into Leneah's living room occasionally. He meant well, of course, and I think he was actually worried about her. That was a start.

But... She was there. Right in the other room. The girl who tried to kill me. The girl who used to be my best friend.

Why did she go to him... How did she think that would help...?

Dean shook my shoulder, taking me from my thoughts and leaning closer to me. "Kristen, it's alright."

I sighed and shook my head. "It's not."

He frowned, rubbing my shoulder and kissing my head. "It is, I promise. Leneah's back to normal now, it looks like."

" _Looks_ like." I interrupted him, glaring down at my shoes. He let out a sigh and shook his head.

"You're going to have to forgive her."

"No I won't."

He ground his teeth, dropping his hand and staring me down. Those bright blue eyes could burn holes in me. "Kristen. You're acting like a kid."

"And _you're_ acting like an ass!" I screamed in his face, standing my ground as my face heated up. I stared at him, and he stared back. He looked so hurt that I'd yell at him like that.

I felt my eyes tear up, and then I headed in the other direction. To the hallway and toward the fire escape.

I needed to be alone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potential second chapter for tonight, because I have an idea!!!


	20. Temporary Heal

**Stardust's POV**

The two of us split up.

Leneah went after Dean, I went after Kristen. We figured that'd make more sense, because if we went the other way around, each of them would be mad at each of us.

Does that make sense?

Sure it does.

So, I headed out into the hallway and up the fire escape, pulling my sweatshirt closed as I climbed up the stairs.

Eventually, I came to the roof, seeing Kristen pacing.

I sighed, stepping over with my hands in my pockets. She whipped her head around when she heard me, eyes filled with tears, hair a slight mess.

"What do you want?" She snapped at me, balling up her fists.

I shrunk back a bit, a little surprised that she'd snap at me, too. "I just wanted to talk to you..."

"Did Dean put you up to this?" She spat out his name, crossing her arms and stepping toward me slowly.

I shook my head, smiling. "I did. He had nothing to do with it."

It took her a while before she sighed, relaxing and walking over to me. And to my surprise, she got close enough to press her forehead to my shoulder. I slowly wrapped my arms around her and hugged her close.

"Boys are stupid." She muttered into my shirt, probably staining the fabric with tears.

I chuckled and rubbed her back, nodding and twirling her hair between my fingers. "Yes, I know. It's a simple fact of life."

\-----

**Leneah's POV**

Kristen's little outburst shook Stardust and I right down to our bones. Sure, Dean probably _was_ acting like an ass, but to scream at him like that... It wasn't like her.

So, once I sent Stardust off to deal with her, I got up to deal with her future husband.

I peeked out the doorway to see Dean leaned up against the wall, one hand on the opposite arm, the other hand drumming its fingers on the opposite shoulder in what seemed to be a sort of nervous tick. He was ignoring me, staring down at his feet and trying to cover up his eyes with slightly frizzed bangs.

I sighed and leaned against the wall next to him, crossing my arms across my chest.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, glancing over at him.

His hand stopped moving, fingers digging into his shoulder suddenly. But he didn't sound as mad as the gesture suggested. "It's fine, it's not your fault..." He sighed, running his hands through his hair and holding them there. "She just... She has trust issues. Particularly when it involves Wyatt."

"Which is why I'm saying 'I'm sorry.'" I repeated myself, and he let his hands drop to his sides, sort of glaring at me. At least he was looking at me now.

"You don't have to be sorry."

"No, I do." I stared him down, narrowing my eyes. "I was the one who went to Wyatt. It was my choice. I thought he could help me, and I was wrong, and it was _my choice._ "

He held my stare for a few more second before sighing and leaning back again. "Why'd you even do that, anyway? What was he gonnah help you with?" He sounded really strained, like he was having trouble talking about the subject at all.

"I thought... Since he always talked about you, a-and _your_ demons," i gulped, twiddling my thumbs. "That maybe he could help me with mine. Maybe null the pain a little bit."

It got quiet.

Really quiet.

He didn't respond for a while.

"She had nightmares all weekend. She could barely sleep. Muttering your name and shit." He grumbled, rubbing his arm.

I scoffed, smiling a bit and shaking my head. "Maybe we were having the same dream. I wouldn't doubt it..."

"Hopefully, since your back now... Both of you can get a full night's rest..." He had a bit of a smile now, gone back to rubbing his shoulder gently.

I could hear Stardust and Kristen coming down the hallway, talking excitedly about Legend of Zelda. They both sounded a lot more chipper, lucky for me, and for Dean.


	21. Run.

My head hurt.

It was pounding. Hard against my skull. Like it'd crack open any second.

It made my eyesight all wonky. Things started to spin and my focus was going in and out. I could barely make out where I was. A city, maybe? Or was it a forest... All I could see were tall things surrounding me. Big, bulky, dark things. Walls? Barricades?

I heard distant clapping. Quiet at first, but it was slowly getting louder.

I stumbled, a hand pressing against the wall to my right for support. It was wet. And cold.

I didn't want to know what was surrounding me anymore.

I started to run, through this never ending corridor, the clapping noises getting way too loud. They weren't synchronized anymore, it was just a lot of clapping, loud and screeching against my ears.

Stop with the applauds, please.

I slammed into something, hard, falling on my butt. Perhaps the end of the corridor.

Until I looked up.

And saw his face.

"Wyatt." I could barely get the name out. My mouth felt like it was filled with marbles, sounded like it, too.

He just smiled down at me, with those beady eyes, and I noticed his goons made up the walls. Harper on my left, Rowan on my right. They lined the walls, standing shoulder to shoulder for miles.

Oh, I tried to run. Bolted for the other direction. I wanted nothing to do with Wyatt. I didn't need him.

And another familiar figure appeared. My father. Kane, he was just standing there. Watching me.

I'd never seen his eye so bright before.

I closed the distance between us, pushing on his chest, begging for him to move, that Bray Wyatt was going to get me. But he wouldn't budge.

He just put a hand to my shoulder. A hot hand. Burning.

Was he trying to hurt me too?

He stared me in the eyes, looking more sympathetic than anything.

"You're okay."

"No, that hurts!"

"Wake up, Leneah."

"Please--"

"Wake up!"

I jolted awake, shoving a strong hand off of my shoulder and panting as I tried to regain myself.

In a bed. My bed. My house. My boyfriend.

Stardust looked horribly worried for me, sitting up and ready to help me through whatever hell I'd just gone through.

He waited a few moments for my breathing to even out before he talked. "You said his name, so I tried to wake you up..." I knew who 'he' was, considering. "Do you wanna talk about it...?"

I shook my head slowly, just pulling up the covers and hugging around his waist. "Later... G-go to sleep, baby..."

I don't think he did. I remember falling asleep to him rubbing my back and playing with my hair, and he was out of bed by the time I woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter for tonight, cause I'm super tired, but hey, it's something!!! Sad then cute but still kinda sad!


	22. Practice

**Stardust's POV**

"She's having nightmares now, too."

"On a scale from one to Freddy Krueger, how bad?"

"Bray Wyatt."

Dean shot me a glare, clearly not amused. But it was true! That man was a thing of nightmares, probably conjured up out of fear itself.

I stirred my coffee, shrugging. "I'm just saying, both our girls need help. And... I think they're the only ones that can give the other the help she needs." He sighed and nodded in response, sitting in a chair by Leneah's little breakfast table.

"They're not gonnah be happy about that."

"Too bad. They're going to have to get over it." I shrugged, smiling slightly. We'd have to get the girls together again, wether they liked it or not.

I heard a door open in the other room, peeking over to see a groggy looking Leneah walking over with a blanket draped over her shoulders like a cape. "Oh, here comes the princess."

She smirked and shook her head, walking in and leaning up to kiss my cheek. "Nah, I'm the king." She winked before standing on her tiptoes to get a mug out of a high cabinet. "I smelled coffee."

I laughed and nodded, taking the mug out of her hands and pouring her a cup. "How'd you sleep?"

She made a little grunty noise, shrugging and making a face. "A little better after I woke up the first time." She muttered, sort of leaning toward me so Dean wouldn't have the right to make a snarky remark.

I smiled, nodding and playing with her hair as she put together her cup of coffee. "That's because I protected you... I'm your Perseus. I'll have to show you him some time."

I could see a slight smile playing at her lips. She loved when I talked like that. Stars and galaxies and magic. I was really starting to think she might've believed me, that I really was protecting her.

Of course I was.

"I'm thinking of talking to my dad again." She muttered. It caught Dean's attention, neither of us expecting something like that so early in the morning.

"Oh yeah...? Why?" I muttered back, tilting my head to see her a little better. She was still smiling...

"I feel like he can teach me some things. So I can protect myself when I get in trouble." She looked up at me then, eyes red though she seemed like she didn't mind. "Plus, the fans will love it. They all find out I'm the daughter of Kane, and then I start using his moves? It'd be awesome."

I laughed, ruffling her hair and making her squeak and giggle. "You've got a sinister plan, honey."

\-----

**Leneah's POV**

It didn't take much to get him to agree to this plan. Actually, he was more than happy to help.

I was currently using one of my friends, Paige, as a test dummy. She was happy to help, as well, currently being pissed at Wyatt for touching me. She was such a good friend, I'd have to hang out with her more...

"Are you sure it's okay for me to do this? I might really hurt you..."

"No you won't!" She kept her smile, patting my shoulder reassuringly. "As long as you do it the way Mister Jacobs said, I'll be fine. Right?" She addressed my dad, who nodded with a smile.

He walked over to us, standing at my side and taking my hand, leading it to Paige's neck. "Do it lightly for now..."

I laughed and nodded, reaching for her belt and holding it tight. I tilted my head, asking for permission, and she just nodded excitedly. God, she was so happy with this training session, it was cute.

I took a deep breath before lifting her up, she jumped as I did as she was instructed, and slammed her to the ground. It took the breath out of her and I immediately took my hand away, eyes wide. "A-are you okay?! Did that hurt?"

She laughed and sat up, pushing her hair out of her face. "Yes! That was awesome!"

I rolled my eyes and accepted the hug she gave me, squeezing her back. "How'd it look?" I pulled away, peeking over to my dad.

He smiled and nodded, leaning against the ropes. "Not bad at all."

I felt my face heat up as I sat back, crossing my legs. "Good... I've seen you and d- uncle... Mark, I've seen you guys do it a thousand times. Not too hard..."

He chuckled softly, shrugging and helping the two of us up.

I might've gotten one move down, but I had a long way to go.


	23. Leneah's Terrible Decision

**Leneah's POV**

I made a terrible decision.

I had a chance to get back at him. I had a little more training, and nobody was around to see if I were to hurt him. I had such a good chance.

But he was faster than I was.

I should've brought backup.

I was down and out before I could even blink. A Sister Abigail was all it took, and Bray Wyatt had his 'little sister' right back where he wanted her.

\-----

I woke up in the backseat of his van, pulling at the ropes around my wrists and cursing under my breath. I was the only one left in the car. Good. I didn't want to see his ugly mug.

I sighed and moved to see out the window, but it was really dark, maybe just the tint of the windows. But I could see that I was in the woods. Maybe a swamp. It sure did smell like it.

Then the door opened, and I glared over at my kidnapper. He just smiled, leaning into the car and tapping on the seat. "C'mere, honey, I have someone to show you."

Someone. Okay. This might not be so terrible.

I sat there for a moment longer before he reached out to me. I didn't take his hand, just sighed and hopped out of the van past him. He didn't seem too angry about it, just led me along through the little bushes and thick mud, along a narrow dirt path. Like a hiking trip, except with a controlling psychopath who tried to murder me and most of my family.

I was surprisingly calm through most of this. He hadn't tried too hard to touch me or get on my nerves since I'd woken up, which I was grateful for, and as I followed him, I noticed he was calm. Really calm. Calmer than I'd ever seen him, and it was freaking me out. Who did he want me to meet?

We came to a fenced off area. A short, black metal fence, and he opened the gate.

Graves. Small graves. Old graves.

I gulped as I followed him, glancing between him and the headstones we passed. Most of the names were weathered away, pretty upsetting, I would've loved to at least know the kids' names.

Bray stopped at one of the farthest graves, a small stone that was shunned out from the rest. Surrounded by long dead flowers and leaves. I could just barely read the faded title.

Abigail Wyatt.

Oh.

"She's been waiting to meet you for so long... She wants to talk to you, too, dear." He was quiet, a slight smile in his voice. He turned to me and reached out, taking my hand (and the other with it considering they were tied) and pulling me to stand in front of the grave.

He moved back, and I just stood there. Staring down at her. The space of her grave was small, only a few feet long.

"How old was she?" I muttered, the first thing I'd said to him for at least a few hours.

He seemed surprised that I'd ask. "A little past six... I was almost eleven." I almost felt bad for him.

I nodded slowly, taking a moment to think about that. "That sucks," I muttered, that being the only real response I could come up with. It earned a scoff from the man behind me, and I turned to him, looking down at my hands. "I don't want to be here... Can you take me back?"

After a slight hesitation, he looked to her grave, nodding to it as if having a silent conversation, and motioned for me to follow him as he walked off.

\-----

**Bray's POV**

She wasn't angry with me.

Neither Abigail, nor the little devil... I was overjoyed by the fact.

Her footsteps were close as she followed behind me, and I was glad she hadn't run off yet. Hopefully she wouldn't, I didn't feel like chasing after and knocking her out again. That wouldn't make her trust me any more than she already doesn't.

She stopped suddenly. I turned, watching her closely.

She was frozen in place, wide eyes staring through me. Heavy breathing, thin layer of sweat on her brow...

Abigail must've said hello.

\-----

**Leneah's POV**

I heard her. The voice. The child's voice. She was there, greeting me. Wanting to get in.

I couldn't let her. Couldn't respond.

I wouldn't.

_I've heard so much about you._

_Won't you play with me?_

_Your nightmare's almost over._

She sounded so happy. Taunting me. I was afraid.

I'd just noticed Bray staring back at me. My eyes focused on him, the girl's giggling echoing in my ears and giving me a headache.

"What's happening to me...?" I managed to get the words out over Abigail, starting to shiver.

He just smirked, shaking his head slowly. "She likes you... She may want to play with you. That's what she told me."

_He's a good man, really. Just like Poppah._

_He punishes bad kids, just like Poppah did._

_Your Angel was one of 'em._

I narrowed my eyes at him, feeling my cheeks heat up.

My angel was punished.

My poor, poor angel...

I huffed, shaking my head and walking ahead of him.

Of course, when I did, he grabbed my hair and threw me to the ground, Abigail laughing at the yell he pulled from me.

He leaned down, a finger lifting my chin so I'd be forced to look at that ugly face of his.

"Wait. I still have to punish you for fighting me. Just like i punished her..."

_Just like Poppah..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implying things that weren't directly said In the fic until now??? Ooooops.


	24. Home Delivery

Three days.

Three freaking days.

Way too long. Way too familiar.

The last time this happened... Kristen came home bruised and beaten...

And she sure was reminded of those days now. Pacing the living room, itching at her shoulder, glancing to Dean occasionally where he sat on the couch.

I stood against the hallway wall, arms crossed over my chest, phone held tightly in my hand. Close to the door, just in case.

"How're you holding up, Starry?" Kristen asked quietly, stopping in her tracks to look at me. So worried.

I just stared at her, not sure how to respond to that.

How _was_ I holding up? Clearly not well. But... I was still okay. I was still functioning, still able to move around on my own and do what I had to.

Shouldn't I be freaking out more?

I must've stared at her for too long, because she waved a hand in front of my face.

A crash at the door was what really pulled me from my trance, Kristen and I whipping our heads in that direction.

We froze. I didn't know what to do.

My feet decided for me.

Before I knew it, I was at the door, Kristen and Dean watching as I opened it slowly.

She sat with her back to me on the doorstep, shoulders slumped, practically swimming in the Hawaiian print shirt she wore. And there was blood dripping down the back of her neck, her hair wet and matted down.

She didn't respond when the door opened, and I just stood there staring down at her, watching her shiver, the silence terrifying.

"Come inside." I finally managed, moving out of the way. She took a few moments to gather herself before standing and stumbling into the house. She kept her head down and a hand on the wall, Kristen and Dean keeping their distance.

I placed a gentle hand to her back to help her walk, and she immediately launched herself into me, nearly knocking both of us over as she hugged around my waist tightly.

She just sobbed against me, I rubbed her back and tried to calm her slightly, tried loosening the vice grip she had around my ribs, muttering quiet words to get her to say something, anything.

"It hurts..."

Very vague.

I pulled her away a little, the sudden heaviness of her body worrying, and lifted her chin to see her face.

Black and red eyes, as expected.

A few fresh marks on her face. An actual handprint from a slap, probably just a few minutes ago. A slight black eye.

And her neck. God, it was so bruised. Not only from being choked, but... Bitten. Bitten and sucked and kissed and...

I wasn't angry. No, I wouldn't get angry. She needed me. She needed gentle touches, she needed love. I wouldn't. Get. Angry.

"Cody, get her to the couch."

Fuck. I'd have to tough it up.

I nodded, following Kristen's orders and leading Leneah to the living room. She followed with heavy feet, sitting on the couch carefully and keeping her head down again.

Kristen sat on the ground in front of her, looking up and meeting the girl's eyes with a small smile. She didn't smile back.

"We're going to fix it, don't worry..."

Leneah flinched, closing her eyes and scrunching up her face, making Kristen lean back with a worried expression, looking up to me. I shook my head. I knew just as much as she did what was going on.

My girlfriend then slowly leaned into me, hugging around my waist and practically lying on me to hold me close. I didn't mind, but I was so worried.

"She doesn't like you..." Leneah muttered, burying her face into my sweatshirt. Kristen and I exchanged looks, my fingers tangling into her hair.

" _Who_ doesn't like me...?" Kristen asked slowly, scooting closer.

Leneah turned her head, now able to see the worried expression on Kristen's face. "Abigail... She doesn't like you... She thinks you're going to hurt me," she pointed to Kristen, then poked my chest, "and you're going to hurt yourself."

Kristen and I blinked in confusion, glancing between each other and Leneah.

"I won't, babe. I promise." I ran my hand through her hair again, gently pulling her closer to my chest. She scooted up willingly, lying against me with a small sigh.

"She says you're lying..."

"Okay, little miss voices in your head, sit up. Doctor Ambrose is in." Dean came back into the room with a cup of tea and some bread and butter, a smile across his face.

I smiled back to him, helping her up and holding her in a sitting position. She was able to sit on her own, reaching for the tea and holding it up to her cheek.

"Thank you, Dean..."

She might not be okay for a while.

\-----

We finally got her in bed, and I shut the door behind me carefully to meet Kristen and Dean in the kitchen.

They watched me walk in, and I smiled, shrugging a bit. "She's okay, fast asleep. For now."

"You do realize she isn't going to be okay, right?" Dean posed the question, making Kristen duck her head. He knew what he was talking about. He'd seen it happen.

I nodded, sitting down and rubbing at my arm. "Yeah, I know... I saw the marks. I know what he did to her." I looked to Kristen, biting my lip.

"All we can do is be there for her. Go easy on her for a couple of days." Kristen leaned into her fiancé, yawning quietly. "But for now, sleep. Lots of sleep. And you have to stay with her, got it?" She pointed at me, frowning a bit, as if she thought I'd leave her side after something like this.

I crossed my heart, a smirk across my face as I got up and ruffled her hair, heading back to our room.

I shouldn't have left her in the room alone.


	25. Damaged

**Stardust's POV**

She was pacing, scratching at the back of her head, pulling at the sleeves of the new shirt I'd given her. I didn't want her wearing that dirty shirt from... _Him._

When I opened the door, she gasped and turned toward me, eyes wide, breathing pattern that of a terrified mouse.

And she was crying.

She lowered her hand from her head and waved to me, showing bloody fingers.

I gulped, rushing to her and taking her hand. She yelped, trying to pull away, but I wouldn't let her. Instead, I lead her out of the room and to the bathroom.

"You don't have to, I'm okay. Let's go to sleep, baby..." She whispered, pushing on my back when we got there and I closed the door.

I shook my head, turning toward her and setting my hands on her shoulders. "Not until you're all cleaned up... I should've done this before, I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay... I-I need the sleep- oh-" She raised her arms so I could pull her shirt over her head and toss it on the floor. "He took my bra, I never bothered to put another one on, I figured it'd hurt too much, but, uh..." I was surprised how much she had to say. I thought she'd be completely silent for days, like Kristen was, but apparently not.

She followed my gaze as I looked down at the damage he'd done.

Bruises. Everywhere. Love bites, dried blood, the whole deal. And that was only her upper half. And she looked exhausted.

Though she still smiled at me. Still showed me she was happy to be with me.

"It... Doesn't hurt that bad, actually... It looks a lot worse than-"

"I'm so sorry."

She blinked, smile fading as she looked up to meet my eyes. Hers were red.

"Why're you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong..."

I stared for a few moments, and when I couldn't think of a response, I just shook my head and took a towel, turning to the sink and soaking it in warm water.

She was washed up in silence. Other than an occasional wince or seethe when I'd touch a particularly sensitive area, we were both quiet.

I just couldn't think of what to say.

She started to hum quietly while I rinsed the towel off as best as I could, her sitting on the counter and kicking her feet gently. What was she humming, I knew that tune.

"When you wish upon a star..."

I couldn't help but laugh.

She grinned when she looked over and saw me trying to cover my face, not wanting her to see my giggling, and she leaned over to hug me, wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her.

I hugged around her waist, kissing one of the small cuts on her shoulder gently as she leaned her head against my shoulder and muttered something. I chuckled, rubbing her back. "What was that, baby...?"

She pulled away and stared at me, eyes completely black. With a smirk across her face, she spoke in the most childish voice I'd ever heard come out of her.

"We're going to have fun. See you in a few months, _Poppah._ "

Her eyes came back, rolled into the back of her head and she fell forward against me. I held her, frozen for a few minutes, probably. Terrified.

\-----

**Leneah's POV**

My head felt heavy when I woke up. Like I had spent the entire day before in the ocean, swimming with my head underwater and trying to pop up between each wave. Dizzy and full of gross head stuff. Sick. Kind of barfy. Just, I generally felt like a mess.

Then I opened my eyes, and felt worse.

The first thing I saw were my arms, littered with cuts and bruises which reminded me that I was not swimming in an ocean the day before, that I was doing something much less enjoyable with a man who I never wanted to see again.

Then, I saw Stardust. Sitting in a chair and staring at me. His eyes widened when he saw that mine were open, and scooted closer.

"Baby, are you okay? Does anything hurt?"

I chuckled, stretching a little and shrugging. " _Everything_ hurts."

His entire being just deflated, and he raised an eyebrow. "You know what I mean."

I laughed quietly and rolled onto my stomach, scratching my head. "I'm... Okay. I guess. Kind of feel like I was drugged up. And I've got a bad headache..."

He gulped, nodding and running a hand through my hair. "Anything else?"

I paused, wondering if I should even say this. "Well, he was pretty rough." Shit. Came outta' my mouth before I could stop it.

Stardust froze, biting his lip and hesitating before moving me over a little bit to lie down next to me. His arms wrapped around me tight, though he was careful with all those little nicks in my skin, I appreciated that.

I hugged him back, smiling softly. "Baby, I'm okay. Don't worry about it too much, alright?"

He shook his head, burying his face in my shoulder and just lying there with me. He wouldn't let go. It was actually pretty cute.

I must've scared him pretty badly... At least I was a hundred percent awake.

...Okay, maybe like... Eighty nine percent. Sixty-ish.

Fifty.

Forty.

Battery draining, holy shit.

I ended up falling asleep to Stardust humming quietly, running his fingers over my stomach and trying to calm me. Holy hell, it was working.

I was pretty glad.

You're such a good boyfriend...

A light chuckle. "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took forever, sorry!! ^^;
> 
> I've been role playing this verse with my sister, so I'm getting all my facts mixed up!!! I have to reread what I've posted to see how to go on with it more!! Bear with me! :D
> 
> EDIT: August 12, 2015: alright, this story was going to go a bunch of different directions, but it's getting so damn long!! So, I'm going to have seperate fics for different arcs. All in the Sparkleverse series, of course, grouped with the other au fics! Next up is the Demon Baby arc, based on an rp!! Stay tuned!


End file.
